Cherry Blossoms
by C. T. Rae
Summary: Kagome brings some things from the future to help the team relax... in the woods... INCLUDES: drug-induced craziness and Citrus!
1. Anger Banishing Fatties

pCherry Blossoms  
  
pBy: C.T. Rae  
  
pDisclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Inuyasha & co. Stop trying to sue me, you'll get my WH uniform and a couch... that's it!  
  
pOverview & Warnings: Characters are EXTREMELY OOC. The gang has finally defeated Naraku. They are about to be introduced to one of Kagome's favorite dark pastimes: Acid, X, and refer, as well as a little surprise about her past. This fic is about to become a greatly amusing romp with pent-up emotions, drug induced craziness, and citrus. The product of a random thought process one night at home. Enjoy.   
  
pChapter 1  
  
pFeudal Era: Japan. Inuyasha's woods.  
  
p  
  
pSeated in his usual position in the tree, watching silently over her, Inuyahsa sighed. A silent, cool breeze overtook the expance of the opening in the depths of the forrest. he sniffed at the air, 'Kikyo...' Kagome sat proped at the base of the large cherry tree, its blossoms filling the air with a soft, sweet scent. She glanced up at the object of her affection. The past three years were spent the same each day. Inuyahsa would sit and watch over her, she would wish she knew his thoughts. They would argue and appologize, laugh and relax. She would return home now only for the weekend, only to stock up on ramen for her hanyou, SweetTarts for Shippo, Zanax for Sango, and asprin for the monk. Smiling slightly, she rose from her place as the hanyou's ears twitched toward her. He removed himself from his spot, landing before Kagome. 'My Kagome...'  
  
p"Are you ready to return to your time?" Inuyasha's eyes flashed a look of sadness. 'I hate it when she leaves. Even if it's just for a few days.' She nodded, catching the look in his golden orbs. She knew what he thought. Her miko sences picked up on his slouch, tone, and mental struggles. She knew he hated her leaving, it was like this everytime. He told her once, 'It's not that I don't want you to go. I just want to be there with you, so I know that I can protect you. I wouldn't forgive myself if you were ever harmed.' She sighed.  
  
p'Maybe I should ask him to come with me...' He scoped her onto his back. She enjoyed riding like this. Inuyasha's back muscle tightening, moving, flowing. He was her obsession. Her heart, but he would never know. Not until he showed her how he felt, and proved that he did not want, nor love, Kikyo. "Inu, would you like to come with me this time?" she questioned innocently. His ears perked up from thier prior position flat against his head. They landed gently on the ground in front of the well.  
  
p"Feh... If you would like, wench."  
  
pHer eyes filled with hurt and pain. "Fine!" she shouted, "Go ahead and stay then! I don't need you! I'm going home and I will be back Monday! And just leave me be, Inuyasha!" She stormed off and jumped in the well before Inuyasha could respond.  
  
p"Kagome! Wait! Kag...?" he yelled after her. His ears flattened out again. 'Damn woman, don't cry over me. I'm a baka, I'm sorry Kagome, but this time I'm not going to listen.' With that thought he bounded into the well after his Kagome.  
  
pPresent: Tokyo, Japan. Shrine.  
  
p  
  
pShe ran from the well. Past her confused Grandfather, past her mother and little brother, up and into her room. Throwing the backpack she carried into a corner, she move to sit on her bed. She sighed and calmed herself as she put in a CD. The sounds of the music filled the room as the slowed pace of Sublime songs filled her head. "The American's have the greatest stoner music," she spoke absently to herself. She reached into her dresser, pulling out a small carved wooden box. Locking her door and opening her window, she rolled a fattie and planted herself in front of her computer. Lighting her 'stress relief' and taking a long draw, she peered at her screen. Mail from colleges trying to make her join, grade results for her senior finals, and SPAM!  
  
pInuyasha climbed the tree outside of her window. Catching a wiff of an odd smelling smoke, he jumped into Kagome's room, scaring the hell out of a very stoned miko. She looked up into his golden orbs, her own carmel eyes, hazy with a red tinge to them. "What are you doing, Kagome?" He looked down on her as she blinked at him.   
  
p'He dosen't know,' she thought, "this could be fun. We are so going home now,WITH my "happy box."' She smiled at him, passing him the smoking substance, "Here, put it to your lips, and inhale while you suck slowly. Hold your breath for a few seconds and exhale. You should like the feeling you'll get in a few seconds." She spoke softly with a wonderful expression on her face. He half expecter her to "sit" him, and was greatly surprised when she simply smiled and passed him the joint. He did as she instructed, and soon was in the same state as the miko in front of him. Feeling at ease with her there, he draped an arm around her as they sat on her bed, simply listening to the music around them.  
  
p"Kagome, what is this feeling? I feel so lazy and laid back. And I'm really, really friggin' hungry," he stated with a lopsided grin. His ears twitching randomly, his golden orbs hazy pools of feeling. He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "And if you don't find me something to eat, I will end up eating you, my dear." She gasped, looking at him and realizing that he meant her no harm, but instead meaning what she most wanted. He was letting go, asking her in his own way to be his.  
  
p"And waht if I don't get you something to eat? What will you do?" She questioned, smirking. She was letting go of her inhabitions, giving in to her feelings, which were officially reciprocated when Inuyasha leaned in and captured his lips with his own. His arms encircling her as she gripped his body, running a tentative finger over his puppy ears, elicting a slight moan from his lips.  
  
p"Kagome..." he sighed into her mouth. Breaking the embrace she took his hand, leading him to the kitchen to gather supplies. Packing her bag, she bid farewell to her family as she and the hanyou disappeared in to the well. Within the confines of her backpack sat her 'happy box'. With everything she needed for everyone to have a crazy week in the woods.  
  
pFeudal Era: Japan. Bone Eaters Well  
  
p  
  
pKagome and Inuyasha sped through the woods back to the camp. There Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood waiting for them. As the young hanyou landed, releasing Kagome from his arms, she addressed her friends with a solomn question. "Are you ready to lose your inhabitions? Are you ready for a little fun vacation of sorts? If you are, come with us." she stood waiting for a response as Inuyasha took her hand.  
  
p"I'm in..." he stated. His eyes flickering and ears twitching slightly.  
  
pSango, Miroku, and Shippo noted the sudden change in attitude in the two and decided that they would join to see where it progressed too.  
  
p"We're in as well. What are we going to do? And where?" Sango inquired. Kagome and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
p"In the woods. I know this spot that would be perfect," Inuyasha spoke up. "No one will find us for days, and considering Naraku was defeated, we will be fine." All nodded and began following the hanyou.  
  
pAfter traveling for a few hours, they arrived in an open circle, deep in the woods. Far away from all of humanity. A waterfall and great pool stood majesticaly before them. Soon they set to work gathering wood for a fire, set up tents and sleeping bags, and settled in. Kagome opened her bag and pulled out her 'happy box' and explained the contents. "This is why I brought all of you here. Because I trust you and you have taught me so much, I wanted to find a fun way to relax us all. Everyone has a dark side and this just happens to be part of mine." She dug in the box for a moment and pulled out three different bags and a pack of papers. "This," she said holding up a bag containing a greenish plant-like substance, "is marajuanna. Otherwise known as refer, pot, green, and other such names. It is smoked and induces a calming, yet confusing feeling. accompanied by an unconttrolabe need to eat. Otherwise known as 'the munchies'." Kagome paused, looking at her friends to see if they understood. They seemes as though they understood and she continued, pulling out yet another bag, containing what seemed to be a clear piece of parchment.   
  
p"These are acid paper hits. You can put them in your mouth or eyes. They disolve and create a wild, free feeling with no inhabitions. Your mind then opens allowing in halucinations, where you will think you are seeing something and it is not really happening, your brain thinks it is." She paused, putting down the bag and pulling out the last bag. "And this," she spoke pointing to the pills in the bag, "are extacy. They make you feel like you are very happy. You beging to love everyone around you and your sense of touch is amplified, so everything feels really, really good. You will want to just sit with someone and pet eachother. It just feels really good."  
  
pInuyasha looked at her , smiling slightly. 'So if I get her to take some of that, she will like me touching her. I know how she feels and I know how I feel, so what is holding us back? I love her and this will be the time to tell her. To show her.' The hanyou grinned at her and pawed for the bag of X. Nudging her slightly he dropped three of the X (tripple stacks) down her throat. Followed by her doing the same to him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo also took some, followed by two or three acid hits and finally ended with Kagome rolling a fattie, passing it around to her friends. Soon to begin their adventure. 


	2. Candyflipping Through the Woods

pChapter 2: Candyflipping through the Woods (One hour later)  
  
p  
  
pSango sat under a tree, contemplating the fuzzy sensations that had overtaken her after smoking the... 'what was that word, OH YEA! Marajuanna.' She sighed and leaned back against the tree. Her body tensing up. "I need something to suck on... Why do I need something to suck on?" Miroku's ears perked at the words Sango spoke.  
  
pWith a hentai smirk, he walked to the demon slayer and opened his mouth, "You need something to suck on Sango-chan?" Her eyes widened as he neared her.  
  
pWHACK  
  
pTHUD  
  
p"Hentai monk!" she yelled at him as he rubbed his head. Rolling her eyes she walked back towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Maybe thye will know what to do."  
  
pThe young hanyou and the miko sat beneith a great cherry tree, simply enjoying eachother's company. Kagome's head lolled to the side as Inuyasha's clawed hand stroked her hair. She in turn did the same, stroking his long silver locks and rubbing his fuzzy ears. A soft purr could be heard from him, eyes half open, relishing the close contact they shared. At first glance one could see the bright blue passifier that Kagome sucked on, the hanyou stealing it from time to time to quench his own need to suck on something.  
  
pSango simply watched for a moment before continuing to them. "Kagome-chan, do you have another one of those for me? I need to suck on something," she stated simply. Kagome nodded, sitting up, she reached into her bag, pulling out a red, a green, an orange, and a yellow passi's, each with a bungee necklace attatched so not to lose the important items. She handed them out accordingly: herself with a blue, Inu with red, Sango with green, Miroku with orange, and Shippo with yellow.  
  
pKagome spoke up, "When the sun sets, you can push this button," pointing to a small circle on the passi, "and it will light up. You will understand later." She returned to the tree, the hanyou still there, and sat before him, Shippo gaining the spot between Kagome's legs. Inuyasha growled slightly at this, but soon eased, noting the look Shippo gave the half-demon that was filled with a happy, fluffy feeling. The three settled in as Sango and Miroku did the same. Inuyasha began to stroke Kagome's back and hair as she reached a tentative hand around to massage his ears. Her hands returned to pet Shippo, who had claimed her as 'Mamma'. She loved them all dearly and that is why she decided to do this. It was just so damned boring by herself. All of her friends in her time were straight-edge, yet still cool with what she did, knowing it was in great moderation.  
  
pMiroku reached cautiously to Sango and began to rub her neck. She relaxed, letting the sensations take her over. Glancing over to Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha, she noted the contented look on their faces, she too feeling at ease. "Hey, Kag-chan, your face is melting. Just thought you should know," Sango stated as if nothing were wrong. That was the beauty, none had anything to fear from another. Kagome simply giggled, noting that the acid was starting to hit them.  
  
p"It's ok Sango-chan," Inuyasha spoke, his eyes wide, "your face is melting too. And now you look like a youkai." Kagome glanced at them all. Faces were melting and growing, it looked like a bad episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force (which I do not own either). Shippo stood and fell over, his small feet not wanting to work in his state of inebriation. Everyone giggled, steadily sucking on their passi's.  
  
Kagome stood, turning to Inuyasha, who looked at her with hungry gold eyes. "Kagome... you have ears like mine..." She reached up and stroked her new ears. Puzzled, she stooped down in front of her hanyou.  
  
p"Touch them."  
  
pHe complied, finding they were real. Well, as real as they could be. 'I have to be imagining this. She can't be a hanyou like me, can she?' he thought, staring at her with a new appreciation. "Are they real, Kagome?" he questioned, hoping that they were, hoping she was his match.  
  
p"Have you ever seen my father? He loved my mother with all he had, yet he was full DOG youkai... I've learned to conceal the ears since I was six. The twentieth century is just not the place for dog ears, unless you are in America and part of the underground body modification crews. Then it's like changing into another creature permanently." She paused as all eyes were upon her. She sighed. "I'm half dog demon like Inu," she spoke calmly, "always have been, always will be. Are you guys ok with this. I feel more at ease like this anyway."   
  
pSango, Miroku, and Shippo stared for a moment before relaxing and nodding a yes. Inuyasha stared at his miko with loving eyes. 'I have found her. My miko, my koi.' She sensed his thought and smiled, letting him know that she was his. He stood, walking to her and taking her hand. "Let's go to the waterfall."   
  
pShippo jumped into Kagome's arms, settling in, she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. They took off toward the falls, with Sango and Miroku behind... alone... together... no one noticed the two relishing in eachother's touch.  
  
pThe acid kicked in on Sango and Miroku, both began to candyflip hardcore near the tree. Both dug into Kagome's bag, pulling out a rather large bottle of what was marked as orange juice. They drank the orangy substance, feeling renewed, they stripped to the thin under clothes of the time and took off after the others, with Kagome's bag in hand. 


	3. Magic Mushrooms and Crazy Kids

pChapter 3: Magic Mushrooms and Crazy Kids  
  
p  
  
pKagome and Inuyasha left Shippo with the others as they ran off into the woods. 'No one for miles, huh? Let's just see about that then,' Kagome thought to Inuyasha, 'why don't we just see what we can get into then.' She turned and smirked, stopping to release into her true hanyou form. Her eyes developed this amazing shade of green that shown as bright as Inu's did. Her hair changed to a deep burgandy, the same color as her ears, as her skin paled slightly. Fangs elongated in her mouth and claws grew from her small hands.  
  
pInuyasha perked up looking at her true form. Taking in every inch of her body, memorizing the changes in her. He rose to meet her with a kiss. Deep, penetrating all aspects of her psyche. She moaned into the kiss, tangling her small clawed hands in his hair. Stroking his ears, he followed with the same movement to her. "Kag, you know this is going to be it. I want you to be mine. I need you Kagome, I need your strength, your support..." he looked into her eyes, "your love."  
  
pShe smiled and simply kissed him deeper. "I am yours then, my Inu. I am yours." He lifted her into his arms and carried her to a sopt he had picked earlier. Laying her in the soft grass he asked her a simple question.  
  
p"Kagome, would you be my life mate? If you say yes, you know that it will be you and I forever, right?" He peered at her through his long silver bangs. His eyes locked with hers, praying for the answer to come soon.  
  
p"Hai, Inu, hai," was all she said. He smirked, noticing her smell changed slightly. Kagome was in heat...  
  
She was already rid of her clothing in a blink. Reaching to him to touch her. She gasped as he crushed her to him and kissed her again. "Inu, please. Take me now. I need you." He dipped his head to taste her honey. Sweet and heady, she was like a dream for him only to know. He stripped as she clutched at his hair and ears, begging for more.   
  
pWhen he deemed her to be ready, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "Koi, this is it, no turning back. Are you ready for me?" He smirked with emotion in his eyes.  
  
p"TAKE ME INU!!!" she screamed into the air, pressing her growing wetness to his groin, feeling his need, she flipped him with all of her strength and like that he was on his back. She swooped down and began to suck on his member. Elicting moans and purrs from deep within his throat. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip of his throbbing member. He thrust his hips to meet her lips. Sensing his need she backed off, slipping down by him, "Make me yours Inu-kun."  
  
pHe rolled onto her and kissed her gently. With one movement he took her innocence. They clutched for eachother and bit down on the other's neck, more on the shoulder, effectifely marking the other as theirs. They licked the blood from the wounds, creating a permanent scar. She moved her hips to urge him on. "Inuyasha..."  
  
p"Kagome..." he sighed, thrusting his hips to hers, burying him to the hilt in her warm, wet sheath. Adjuasting slightly, the pair moved as one, groaning, panting, screaming. His member seemed to have a mind of its own as he pushed into her, she in turn clawing at his back. Each sensation sent shockwaves through the both of them, as they climbed higher and higher into extacy together.  
  
p"Inu, please I am so close..." she moaned into his ears. Smiling down at her, taking in each inch of her perfect body, he caressed her gently, pumping himself deeper into her. She could take no more as she screamed her bliss into the cooling night. He followed moaning her name like a prayer to the gods. They tumbled over the edge of paradise together.  
  
pInuyasha rolled off of his mate, curling her to his chest. He sighed into her hair, kissing her ear softly. It never ceased to amaze her how gentle he was in reality. He moved and looked at the mushrooms next to them.  
  
p"Kagome, here, try one of these," he whispered to her, picking a cap from one of the smaller ones around them, "it has the same effect of the , uh, acid, you gave us." She proceeded to eat the bitter fungus, her eyes widening as the instantaneous sensations overtook her.  
  
p"These are far stronger and faster-acting that the ones in my time," she said, feeling wobbly. Inuyasha smirked and ate five of the mushrooms.  
  
p"Magic mushrooms, Kagome, magic mushrooms..." he whispered to her, clearly tripping. He stood and glanced at her. "Run with me. I hear something." She responded and followed, after taking a few of the mushrooms for the others, jumping onto his back, still nude, clothing clutched under her arm. They took off in the direction of the noise, back to the falls. 


	4. Drug Induced Hide and Seek, Naked!

pChapter 4: Drug Induced Hide and Seek... Naked!  
  
p  
  
pKagome and Inuyasha crept into the woods around the falls. They made their way to the others who were now in the same state of undress as they 'happened' to be. Everyone looked at eachother and laughed. Inuyasha handed the others the mushrooms they had collected. All but Shippo ate some. He was already far too innebriated. Within seconds the group was trippin' balls, rollin' nuts, and stoned stupid (not to mention having a ball). They were enjoying the night breeze as they ran like mad people through the woods.  
  
pMiroku, being the hentai that he is, offered a suggestion to the group of innebriated people around him, "Why don't we play a game of hide and seek with stipulations..." he smirked, trailing off. Eyebrows quirked up as Inuyasha and kagome's ears twitched forward.  
  
pinuyasha was the first to speak, "What KIND of stipulations?"  
  
pMiroku's smile grew, "Sango and Kagome are the finders... when they find Inuyasha or myself they may do what they wish with us." Eyes widened and all eyes focussed on Sango. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight. She gropped her head and giggled.  
  
p"That is great! Just wait till I 'find' you, monk.." she spoke trailing off. Kagome blinked and looked to her lover. Nodding her head toward the woods, Inuyasha understood. The hanyou took off into the thick wood with a loud clap, the game started.  
  
pInuyashs ran into the woods, followed quickly by Miroku. Sango and Kagome gave them a good head start whil they created a plan. "Sango, if you happen to find Inu, stop him and whisper to him that I plan on making him hurt," Kagome stated with a smirk. Sango nodded, including her instructions.  
  
p"If you run into the monk, whisper to him that I am going to make him scream." She winked at the young miko. "You ready? Lets find those men." With that the two women were off and into the woods after their men.  
  
p'Where am I? Oh well, who cares? I'm seeing faeries and demons... but they aren't there, are they?' He ran, jumping through the trees and brush, finally stopping in a great willow. 'Let's see if she can find me now...' Unknown to him, below him was his miko, standing on the other side of the thick curtain of willow branches. Being his mate, she could hear his thoughts.   
  
pShe opened her mind and spoke to him, "Koi, I see you...' She watched his ears perk up and he sniffed the air. She chose that moment to pounce on him, effectively pinning him to the tree, behind the sway of the branches, hidden from the world. She then proceded to take his member into her mouth and began to suck it to life. Inuyasha's eyes rolled back into his head as purring sounds rose from his well toned chest. Her tongue swirled around his cock then down to his base as she took all of him into her mouth. She swallowed his throbbing erection time and again until her stroked her ears, pleading with her to stop. she smiled up at him as she rose, every muscle on her body flexing as she movedto crouch over his cock. Her center already dripping, she asked him, "Koi, are you ready for me? Do you want me? Do you need me... forever?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to stop this torture. She crouched lower, allowing his tip to enter her tight passage. "Are you ready for me to fuck your brains out?"  
  
p"Gods Yes! Kagome, please, let me have you. I want you, I need you, for all time. Please Kagome, fuck me hard," he paused and smirked at her, his fangs elongating, eyes becoming a bronze color, riddled with challenge, "put me in my place. Do your worst woman." She looked upon him. Her perfect mate, every muscle in his body was tense, he teetered on the verge of extacy, the acid taking over, letting him feel her pulse above him.  
  
pShe slammed her hips to his, taking all of his manhood into her sheath. Shee sat for a moment, feeling his length, his warmth, and then she started with a lightning fast pace. Her hips slamming to his, hard and fast. "You are my bitch now, Inu-kun. You are my toy now. Call me your mistress. Give into me, Inu, give into me..." she whispered into his ear before capturing the fuzzy appendage between her lips, giving it a slight tug. "Call me your Mistress!"  
  
pHe knew what she wanted. Control. She felt so powerless sometimes, and if this was the only way she could be in control than so be it. "Yes, Mistress. I'm your bit..." SMACK She slapped his side.   
  
p"Speak when you are addressed, pet." Her eyes darkened into deep emerald pools. "You are mine now, love. There is no escape."  
  
pHe winced at her tone. The demon side began to show, but it was more of an animalistic need to make him understand that he was hers as she was his. She raised the speed, becoming a desperate pace, trying to reach that state of nirvana they so craved. His ips hising to meet her, his hands rising to her back, feeling the movement under the skin. sweat dripped from them both. Hours had passed as they moved like animals in the grass. Moans could be heard, accompanied by screams of pain and pleasure, as well as howling in unison as they both came.  
  
pThe two were covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. Inuyasha was clutching his mate to his chest as they slowed their breathing. The soul shattering climax, fresh in the air, he looked at her through his matted silver bangs. "I love you Kagome. And that was amazing." He sighed into her ear, tightening his grip on her. She simply smiled at him, reaching a hand to stroke his ears as he was stroking hers. Inuyasha's eyes opned wide as he saw what was before them...  
  
pSango and Miroku were fucking before their eyes. Jaws dropped, eyes widened then shut tightly. The demon slayer and her lover looked up. "What?" she questioned, "We were watching the two of you for an hour and got really horny. Your bodies were melting and it looked like it would be really cool... so we did it too." Sango looked down at her man and simply went back to what they were doing. The two hanyou's crept away, running back to their camp near the falls. Shippo sat, still nude, with a large jug of orange juice in his tiny hands. He just looked at them and handed them two more jugs of the same.  
  
p"Drink it. It feels really nice," Shippo noted to them, returning to pet a flower in front of him. "By the way, this is Pingyou. She's my new friend," he stated pointing to the small bit of folliage. Kagome smiled at the kitsune, realizing he was trippin' ball, because there was no flower near him. It was a plastic bag that once held the last four mushrooms they had brought back.   
  
p"Shippo, you ate the rest of the mushrooms?" Inuyasha probed the tiny creature for an answer. He simply nodded, lolling his head up and down, obviously amused by the motion, he continued the movement. He sat for a few moments just bobbing his head up and down. Finally falling over into a deep sleep. Kagome smiled at the now seemingly shape-shifting kitsune (she later determined that the acid and mushrooms created a shape-changing effect to whatever she looked at).  
  
pbAuthor's Note To understand this feeling, think of Inuyasha's face. Suddenly his face seems to be melting like candle wax, dripping slowly off, yet his eyes stay as you see them. Everything you now look at appears the same way. Get it now?/b  
  
pInuyasha took her hand, guiding her, with the kitsune in her arms, toward one of the tents. She placed the small creature into a sleeping bag inside a tent. They then stepped out and zipped the tent closed. She moved into his arms yet again. She felt relaxed and happy, yet nothing appeared right. Maybe because she could see all of the spirits around them, or the fact her surroundings seemed to melt before her eyes. But she felt safe in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her. Slowly letting her slip into a state of sleep. He would wake her soon. But right now, he needed food. "Mmmm, munchies..."  
  
pAuthor's Note: This story is a fan fiction. Fiction: product of imagination, false, untrue. I am not portraying my opinions of drug use. That is my opinion and I do not care to share it. I just hope my readers know that I do not want to offend anyone so please, if you have been offended, I am sorry for that. If not, keep reading! The next chapter will be up soon! C. T. Rae 


	5. Circle of Smoke

Chapter 5: Circle of Smoke  
  
Inuyasha sat beside the bon fire, munching steadily on ramen that Kagome had brought with her, just for him. "Mmmm... munchie food." He glanced down at his lover, taking in the changes in her. At this point, he knew not if her changes were real or an illusion due to his state of innebriation, but he liked it anyway. She soon woke to him staring at her. A blush spread across her cheeks, her hair falling around her face. Her ears twitched up.  
  
'Inu, why are you staring at me?' she thought. He looked into her eyes and grinned, his canines protruding.  
  
"Because you are mine, and I find you beautiful," he answered her unspoken question simply. He crept to her, taking her into his arms and holding her to his chest, rubbing her ears in a loving way. She purred into his warmth, enjoying his touch. The two sat in eachothers company for a few moments before moving to stand. "We should find Sango and Miroku. I have an idea, come with me." He took her hand and led her into the woods once again.  
  
Shippo woke looking around. He simply scratched his head, as the trees walked toward him and tucked him back into his sleep.  
  
Sango peered around the great willow she stood under. "Miroku? Miroku, come out, come out wherever you are..." she paused and listened to the air around her. It was hard for the simple reason that she seemed convinced that the tree spirits and other youkai were speaking to her. Her whole body tingled with the feelings of the extacy in her system. She began to rub her arms and legs, pleased with the feeling, she closed her eyes and moaned. Miroku poped his head up from the other side of the tree. He first noticed Sango touching herself, then he noticed Inuyasha and Kagome walking toward them. He cleared his thoat loudly, catching Sango's attention. Her head floated in his direction, her eyes seeing not what was there, but instead a big rainbow swirl of colors with Miroku's eyes , nose, and lips perched atop them (remember that she is having a sensory overload of Acid, X, 'Shrooms, and Weed. Everything in her happy bubble is all melty of sorts...). "Miroku! What happened to you my love?" she probed what appeared to her as a puddle of Miroku, when in actuality, it was a romantic cry to his feet. (Sweat Drop... no, make that, Big Sweat Drop)  
  
Miroku's eyes lowered to the demon slayer and he cleared his throat again, "Up here, girl."  
  
Sango looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled at him. "I knew that... but you looked like a slug for a little while there..." She turned with that and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha sitting indian style with their arms crossed, looking puzzled in their direction. She sweat dropped for a sec, falling over anime style, righted herself and then dragged the monk behind her to greet their friends. "Before you ask," she paused, holding her hand up to the two hanyous, "I am trippin' balls and I haven't the slightest clue of what I am doing. So please, don't remind me of it if I don't remember doing it."   
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, "Sure. But trust me you will laugh at yourself about it for a long time." Patting Sango on the back, she took her hand and rose. "Inu has an idea. Come back to camp and we will find out what it is." That piqued their attention (A.N. : I must say, I'm just happy that I can know what 'piqued' means AND how to spell it after being awake still and being really sted.), and now it was a frolic through the woods back to the camp. (And there's frolic, too! It's a fun word... frolic. Just say it... frolic... fun word, huh?)  
  
As the four froliced into the camp, Inuyasha turned and hopped to a seat around the fire. The others followed suit, creating a circle around the fire. Inuyasha reached into Kagome's bag, pulling out the pot, as well as rolling papers. "We are going to 'burn a fattie'," he spoke, emphasizing with finger quoties, "then play a rousing game of 'Truth or Dare' (with finger quoties)." He looked at his companions, each nodding complacintly. He took the rush of enthusiasm as he saw it... no, it really was... it seemed as though they all jumped up and lunged at him nodding... as a yes. He broke out a large portion and rolled a fattie. He began the chain, lighting the large 'smokey treat' and took a few draws as he passed. "I'll begin, Sango... Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha questioned her.  
  
"Truth." She blinked, noticing his hentai smirk, she realized it was the safest course of action... 'I think...'  
  
"Feh," he paused, leaning closer to the fire, "How's the sex with Miroku?" He grinned a large toothy grin as she blushed a deep crimson.  
  
'Great! This is bad, what do I say? What do I say?' Sango thought absently. She sighed, "Good... but," she paused, a wicked smile gracing her lips, "but it would be better if his dick was bigger." She then proceeded to go into intricate detail as to their last time. Kagome anime cried, Inuyasha sat stunned, writing small notes to himself for later, and Miroku had fallen over. Sango merely grinned. "So my turn right? I choose you, Kagome! Truth or Dare?"  
  
The miko-hanyou sat for a moment, weighing her options. Chosing, she perked up with, "Dare." Her emerald eyes shome with the hopes of a challenge.  
  
"Kagome, I dare you to..."  
  
A.N.: Sorry about the cliffhanger! You know you are all gluttons for punnishment anyway! Shakes tiny anime fist at readers So hush and take it like a Man, or Woman! Tee-hee Gomen! Just wait and see what happens in the second installment of Cherry Blossoms! I promise that it will be out soon. In the mean time, check out my new song fic 'Broken'. 


End file.
